


Restless Royalty

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: All Lear wanted was some time to himself in the Battle Villa. So why did Hilda and her hideous hat have to bother him?
Relationships: Cheren/Lyer | Lear
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Restless Royalty

There were very few places on Pasio Lear could go to get some peace and quiet, which really is saying something considering he  _ owns  _ the island and yet..

Here he was, taking comfort in the Battle Villa attempting to obtain some alone time. Unlike most of the trainers in Pasio, the assigned trainers in the Villa usually kept to themselves or talked amongst each other.

Unfortunately there would always be an odd one out.

"Heya Lear!" The loud, cheery voice of Hilda has Lear sighing a little too loudly, giving her probably one of the least rude greetings he has. 

"Why must the universe conspire to irritate me?" Lear says aloud, pinching the bridge of his nose. That's all he needed, to socialize with another trainer wearing an Arceus awful hat. "I thought you were busy with the Battle Villa's current challenger of the day."

"Oh, I beat them! Nobody stands a chance against my Haxorus!" Hilda grinned proudly. Well fantastic then. She could just leave him alone then— "Actually, I was hoping to catch you here!"

_ Great. _

"Don't tell me you'd be foolish enough to challenge  _ me  _ to a battle? My skills are far superior than anyone else's on the entire island!"

As if ignoring the words, Hilda raises a brow in amusement and shakes her head. "No battle, just wanted to chat is all."

Part of Lear was annoyed by this. The whole point of coming to the Villa was to be  _ alone,  _ not socialize! Another part of him, a very,  _ very  _ small part was curious as to why  _ Hilda  _ of all people would want to talk with him. They had little to no interests!

"Make it quick then." Lear says reluctantly. The growing grin on Hilda's face unnerved him for reasons he'd rather not know.

"I noticed you've been getting pretty close with a childhood friend of mine." Hilda hums, voice full of mirth. Lear is left furrowing his brows, face twisted in confusion. That could be  _ anyone  _ on the island! And it's not like he keeps tabs on everyone. Did she expect him to know her whole history?

"A certain gym leader.." 

Lear rolled his eyes. Because  _ that  _ really narrowed it down.

"..That happens to be a teacher and owns a Stoutland."

Warmth gushes to Lear's face, his frown deepening in contrast to Hilda who looked as if she couldn't stop smiling and punched her fist up in the air once he finally got the memo.

"We— we are  _ not _ close!" Lear sputters, crossing his arms defensively. "He just happens to constantly annoy me and follow me around, as if he doesn't have anything better to do!"

"I dunno about that. Cheren's a pretty busy guy," Hilda rocks back and forth on her heels. "But he always makes time for you."

_ Ugh.  _ Why did she have to say it like that? He shouldn't be surprised by this, because who  _ wouldn't  _ make time for him? He's a prince who  _ deserves  _ everyone's attention!

..But it was still flattering to know that.

"I have an idea! I'll call Cheren and invite him over!"  _ What?  _ "He'd love to hang out with us! Or would that make me a third wheel then?"

Lear chooses to ignore that last bit, panic rising in him as Hilda taps away on her Xtransceiver.  _ No, no, no.  _

"Do  _ not  _ call Cheren—"

"Hey Cheren!" Hilda smiles at her device as Lear tries not to bury his face in his hands. Any other time he would have if it weren't for the fact that Cheren could see him. Why couldn't she just have used her Poryphone instead?

Actually he'd prefer if she hadn't have called him at all!

_ "Hello Hilda, I see you're busy entertaining Lear,"  _ Cheren chuckles, commenting on Lear's annoyed attitude.  _ "What can I do for you?" _

"We were wanting you to stop by!" 

Lear scoffs and suppresses the urge to stomp his foot. "There is no  _ we  _ in this—!"

"You're not busy are you?" Hilda asks, as if she'd be surprised if he were. Something tells him she only called just to disprove him, one of the many things Lear  _ hates.  _ There was no way Cheren would drop everything just to see him. "There's lots of yummy food here, plus Lear and I were just talking about how great it'd be to see you!"

Why the nerve of her!

_ "Of course I have the time. All of that sounds lovely,"  _ Every protest, scoff and snear Lear had prepared all faded the moment Cheren shifted his gaze from Hilda to him. There was a brilliant smile on his face, as if he were looking forward to visiting the duo.  _ "I'll see you soon." _

"Great, see ya!" And with that, the conversation ended. Lear kept staring at the blank screen where Cheren's face was moments ago.    


Lear sighs again, this time more out of defeat than annoyance. So much for having any alone time.

But.. If he had to pick anyone on Pasio, Cheren was the  _ least  _ annoying person to be around tonight.

_ "See,"  _ Hilda's grin came back, more sly and smug than her previous one. "I knew he'd come over!"

"This proves nothing," Lear rolls his eyes. "It only shows he has some free time on his hands is all."

Despite himself, Lear finds himself smiling anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> The pain and agony of going through the Battle Villa is the source of this fic. And also I wanted to write a fic for these two since today is Pokemon Master's One Year Anniversary! Hope you all get the trainers you want <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
